The Mystery of the Moonstone
by DTBlackMuffinWooz
Summary: Sapphire, and her twin sister Amethyst, begin to discover the secrets that their mother left for them after she went missing on a tragic cruise. What has their mother planned? Is she really alive? Everything leads up to one climax. Read to find out what happens.


Prologue: Once upon a time, when the earth was new, when the skies were clear, and the seas were blue, everything was as normal. Time stopped for no one and no one stopped for time, but then, that all changed. The seemingly everlasting balance was broken. When the moon was in orbit so perfectly with the sun, the earth, and every single planet there is, throughout the whole universe, a ripple was sent through the atmosphere. Breaking off a tiny chip of the moon. About the size of a snail shell. It plunged through the skies and 'PLOP', into the middle of the ocean. The middle of nowhere where it could flow with the waves uninterrupted for as long as it wanted. Forever. Over the years, times changed, boats were built, technology was assembled, people changed. And much like the earth, the pebble evolved over time as well. It was transformed, morphed into a completely different form. It grew smooth with the grainy sand grinding against it, rocking and cradling within the motion of the waves. It rounded and developed a pinkish glow to it, it was the most one of a kind stone known to man, but the problem with that was, it wasn't known to man. Until the day that changed forever. But was it for better? Or was it for worse?…

We plunge into the salty water, salt stinging at our eyes, looking for any sign of colour or movement. But everything is black. Black. Black. Black. Just when I was turning back, I noticed something. I could see my hands. I could see my feet. I could see the ocean floor in a pinkish glow. But it was too late. I had hit my wall. Metaphorically. My ears were full of water, squeezing its way into my head on both sides . It felt like my brain was being crushed to a pulp. I yelp my last precious drops of air I had in my seemingly deflated lungs. Searing pain shot through my chest as I swallowed salt water that burnt my throat and tongue, a sensation nearly indescribably painful. I turn sharply and have to cover my eyes, I see a stone. It's pinkish glow invading the depths of the ocean. I can feel the lull pulling my hand to touch it. It dims down a few notches and I open my eyes. I no longer feel pain. I am wrapped safely in the lights warm presence, gently wrapped in its arms, and floating in the luke-warm current. There's something I'm forgetting. I strain to remember, but my mind is blank, with tranquility and peace. So relaxed…my sister! I grab the stone and the light disappears, leaving only the beautiful stone; but I don't need the light anymore. I can see.

I am awakened by the jolt of the boat docking, and find myself in a crooked position, gazing up at the stars. My skin is clammy, and my lips are dry. I struggle to remember what i was dreaming about, but it was like someone had plastic wrapped all of the doors leading to that memory. Almost like my own brain is trying to keep it a secret. But from who? Me?

I hear a familiar voice that pulls me out of my train of thought. ''Saphy.'' I ignore it. ''Saph?'' Calls my sister in a soft, endearing tone. My name is Sapphire, and my identical twin sister's name is Amethyst. Before we lost our mother to a tragic boat accident, before our father lost all connection with us, before we could speak, before we could even open our eyes, my mother knew what we were going to be called. She never talked much about our names. She will one day. I know she is still out there. All I can remember is seeing her face in the ice cold water, and the boat moving swiftly away from her. And then it is all black. Black. Black. Black.

My sister and I think that we are named after precious jewels because to her, we were precious. To her, we were worth more than anything. She named us after the most beautiful, most delicate things there are on this earth. Two new born babies laying there beside her. So fragile, so vulnerable. She told us we were meant for a special destiny. And thats what keeps us alive today.

''Sapphire! We need to hurry before dad finds out we are out here so late!'' I turn my head to her, and even though I feel like the weak infant that I once was, I get up and nod my head sheepishly. I reach into the damp packets of my coat in an attempt to keep my hands warm, and to my surprise, it worked. But it wasn't the pocket keeping my hand warm. It was a small smooth object, giving off heat from an unknown source. I pull it out of my pocket with force, on account that i didn't know such a mere object could be so heavy. It appeared to be some kind of stone. I ran my fingers over it. Even though it was hard, it felt almost like I could run my fingers over it, like I was holding some form of solid water. The texture was familiar. And then it hit me.

The memory was coming back in flashes. It was so fast, that I fell to the hard wood of the dock, the stone still clenched in my fingers. Each memory struck like a knife in me. The water, being able to see so clear in the dark ocean at night. It was like a whole different world. Why did i decide to come up? Why didn't I stay down there where I felt safe and warm? Oh yes. I had to get back to my sister. If she hadn't been waiting for me, I may not have ever come back. My mothers voice was clear in the vivid picture. But I don't remember hearing it when i was down there. I can't remember what her voice sounds like, but i know its there. Sort of like that voice in your head that tells you what is right, and what is wrong, and you know it is there, but you don't know how it sounds. It is an eerie sensation. I want to go to her. I want to dive back into the water. And swim with her forever.

I open my eyes with a sharp gasp, finding myself in a new place. I blink repeatedly, before coming to my senses. As I recover from the pounding headache, I start to be aware of my surroundings, and recognise the faces I see. My father and my sister, with flecks of concern in their eyes. I look down at myself, and I am covered in white sheets, and the smell of medicine. Yes, just as I feared. I am in a hospital.

Once my father knows I am back to somewhat mental stability, his eyebrows furrow. He raises his arm, and hits my straight across the face. My sister cringes, and I am stunned, but not surprised. Holding my jaw, I whisper ''I deserved that.'' Looking up at my dad, all concern has left his face. And I know it was all an act. He storms out ''Going home to make myself dinner.'' is what he yells back at me. ''You ok?'' Amethyst says, tilting her head, and softening her expression. I look down. I say nothing in reply. I simply grab her hand, and place the stone into it. She feels the warmth of it invading her body. She closes her eyes tight, and collapses on the bed. I know the visions she is having. I know what she is remembering. The night we recklessly took out our fathers boat in search of our mother. The night we got tired of having to fend for ourselves. The night we took a chance.

We spoke of what we had experienced for hours on end. We both knew what we had to do. And we knew that our mother falling off the boat was no accident. She had our destiny planned from day one. To escape our father.

We ran from the hospital to the edge of the docks, her in her damp clothing, and me in my hospital robe. We followed our mothers call. Diving into the water, and leaving reality behind. We held hands underwater, both of us seeing as clearly as if we were on land. The water around us became warm and began to bubble. We had foreseen this in the vision the stone had given us. We were born for the sea.

The water around us cleared up, revealing three beautiful tails. Two of them belonging to my sister and I, and one belonging to the woman we knew as our mother. We didn't cry, we didn't hug. We simply swam as far as we could together. Happy as can be. Each with a moonstone necklace keeping us warm, and most importantly, together.


End file.
